


Daisy x Robbie

by Fierysky, whistlingwindtree



Series: Daisy x Robbie [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy is in turmoil now that Robbie's returned, and it seems like she's not the only one. It's hard having feelings for someone who may whisk off to another dimension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am playing fast and loose with canon and timelines, so bear with me :) I am complete and utter Quakerider trash, please feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @whistlingwindtree so we can obsess about them!  
> I mainly write under Fierysky here on A03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” he breathes as he comes closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had only seen the last few seconds of episode 4x21 showing Robbie emerging from the portal, and it made me think about how Daisy could react.

Daisy is tired, hungry and irrationally pissed off. 

She’d been dodging everyone as much as possible, but an unavoidable meeting came up, and she just found out that _he_ would be attending too. She decided to spend the early morning working up a sweat to shed some anxiety. 

Everyone expected her to be so happy now that he’s here again, but inexplicably it's the opposite. He returned and saved the day, but she wants nothing more than to quake his ass back to whichever hell he came from.

“Hey.”

His gravelly voice breaks through her reverie, and she immediately looks at her surroundings. She’s alone in one of S.H.I.E.L.D training quarters and knows she smells like sweat and body odor. Funny how he always sees her at her worst; the thought makes her angry.

“Why the hell are you here, Reyes?” She glowers at him, taking in his leather jacket and his questioning eyebrows. Her displeasure ratchets up even more. Suddenly she is upset, cruel even.

He steps into the gym proper, looking around at the equipment. Finally, his eyes light on her, feasting.

“I was worried about you.” He doesn’t look directly at her, but his eyes devour her body, slowly, finally resting on her face. His look softens, and she immediately lashes out at him. 

“Why?” she scoffs, turning back to the heavy bag. “I should be glad you finally showed up now? Where've you been all this time?” She immediately curses herself; those words damn her to hell and back. 

“Daisy,” he starts, walking toward her.

“Fuck off Reyes!” she knows she it's harsh, and she hates it, hates herself for sounding so needy and pitiful. He stops right in front of her, his eyes glowing with an unnamed emotion as he exhales. 

“Daisy…” he tries again. 

_He doesn’t even know all the names I’ve had,_ Daisy thinks to herself, almost detached. _He doesn’t know Skye or Mary Sue._

____

__

Robbie is now a few inches in front of her, his eyes searching her face while he reaches for her and all she can think is she smells like the gym and sweat, and this is not how she wants him to see her. She can be cute, dammit, but not _now_ without a morning shower, or toothbrush and toothpaste. For Christ’s sake, she's feeling the grime on her teeth. 

“This area is for S.H.I.E.L.D personnel only, Robbie,” she deliberately turns her back to him and starts punching again. “I’ll see you at the 10 am debriefing.”

Robbie doesn’t know how, but he can sense her anger and her shame. 

She doesn’t want to meet him like this, with her hair flopping in her face, sweat stains on her workout gear and splotchy cheeks. His eyes linger on her breasts and hips, and he can almost feel her skin and smell her when he catches himself. He was about to reach out and touch her, and breathe in her scent. 

He’s been gone for months, literally in hell, and he doesn’t want to scare her.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he says stiffly. 

At his words, Daisy dares to look at him but then panics. 

His eyebrows are furrowed like he can see through her, and she suddenly thinks of the times she’s waited to be called by potential foster parents, or when she thought it was a good fit but they dropped her off and never came back.

Does he see that she is nothing? That nobody ever loved or wanted her?

“No problem.” She turns back to her heavy bag and glares at it as she punches, hating herself for being so emotional. 

“See you in a bit,” Robbie murmurs, his gaze lingering on her lithe form. 

What he wouldn’t give to peel all her clothes off and fuck her to oblivion in that S.H.I.E.L.D gym, so she knows exactly how he feels.

Instead, he glowers at her and stiffly walks away, so she doesn’t see how he has affected her.

“This girl will be the death of me” he mutters. “The absolute death of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t felt such sweetness in such a long time; she was under his spell.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to lbulldesigns and youandmeunthinkable on Tumblr for asking about a 2nd part. I love that there is such a supportive fandom!  
> 

It was after 1 am and eerily quiet, yet Daisy was still tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. It had been one hell of a day.

Her mind kept wandering back to that early morning scene in the gym. She was a total jerk to Robbie, who just came back from God knows where and didn’t deserve the way she acted. There wasn’t any excuse for that; she would need to apologize and hope he didn't think of her as a total jackass.

Then there was that 10 am with Coulson which Robbie was suspiciously absent from. She was glad she didn’t have to face him, but then Talbot showed up, and the supposed debriefing ended up being a headache inducing 4 hour meeting. She’d avoided everyone after that, looking for Robbie but couldn’t find him. That had put her in a weird mood all evening. 

Was he gone without her saying goodbye?

Sighing, Daisy got up from her bed and started rummaging through her room for anything to help her sleep.

‘Not even an expired bottle of Nyquil,’ she muttered going through her medicine cabinet.

She had taken a long hot bath before bed to relax, but it didn’t seem to work. She was off the next day, so on an impulse, and not bothering to change, she decided to head down to the kitchen to see if there was any wine stashed.

Daisy crept silently in the base as she went down a long hall from the sleeping quarters on the way to the kitchen, hoping no one would see her in her tiny white tank top and shorts.

And as soon as the thought crossed her mind she bumped into a hard chest in the dark.

‘Dammit! Sorry!’ she yelped, her heart racing.

‘Shh, you’ll wake everyone,’ and because the universe hated her, it was Robbie, fully dressed, leather jacket and all, his hands grabbing her waist to steady her. 

Immediately, she felt a flush of heat in her belly as he touched her, her nipples hardening as she smelled the leather and his unique scent.

‘Hiii!’ she chirped, an octave higher than normal, and she was mentally willing him to keep looking at her face and not her worn cotton top. His gaze dipped to take in her attire, and when he raised it again, his eyes darkened, and his face grew serious.  


Daisy didn't know what she did wrong, but she got the distinct impression that she was in trouble. 

‘And where are you going?’ he asked coolly, decisively stepping towards her.

‘Um, to the kitchen? ’ Daisy instinctively took a step back, and then another one, which Robbie matched, and soon he had her up against a wall in a dim alcove, his hands still firmly on her hips.

‘To the kitchen.’ he repeated flatly and held her gaze, and Daisy felt every pore on her body raise. She felt naked and exposed. 

Holding her stare, he leaned in and nuzzled her ear, his hands sliding under her tank to grasp her soft skin and pull her closer to him.

Daisy shivered at the intimate touch, and she felt a spear of heat low in her belly and she started breathing slower. 

Suddenly his lips were at her ear, and an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

Without thinking, she moaned out loud.

‘Shh,’ he crooned in her ear.

He lightly touched her nipple just as he bit down on her neck and this time it was Robbie who was moaning. 

Her breaths were coming in shallow pants and the tingling in her belly now a licking fire.All she could think about was feeling more of him. His hands grew more urgent over her body, and the fire kept building.

She hadn’t felt such sweetness in such a long time; she was under his spell.

She turned her face to his to pull him in for a kiss, but he pulled away and started nuzzling her other ear.

‘No kisses for you yet,’ she felt his words rumble on her skin and he sounded as affected as her which made her want him even more.

‘Robbie, please!’ Daisy didn’t even care how she sounded or that this morning she didn’t want him to be near. All she could think about was the pulsing between her legs and that she needed him. Now. 

‘We’re going to your room,’ he was pushing her up against the wall in earnest now, kissing her neck, his hot length rubbing on her core. 

‘Just one kiss, ’ she whispered in his ear.

‘Daisy,’ he growled, saying her name for the first time and looking directly in her eyes. ‘If I kiss you right now, I will be fucking you right now.' 

Daisy’s mouth dropped open as a bolt of heat shot low in her belly. No one had ever spoken to her so crudely and honestly. 

She nodded mutely (a first for her, Robbie would later reflect) and untangled herself from him and started walking away so she can lead the way to her room. 

‘Hey,’ he called to her, and she heard a rustling noise. 

She turned around to see him taking off his leather jacket. He put it over her, gently, and it was such a sweet gesture that she couldn’t help but beam up at him. He gave one of his trademark smirks as he zipped it up. In that moment Daisy felt protected and loved and she almost didn't register Robbie's next words.

'If I find you walking around this base at night again, looking like a fucking wet dream, we'll have words.' 

Daisy responded to his challenging look with a low laugh and raised eyebrows at his implied threat. He clearly didn't know who he was dealing with, but he would find out in time. 

Joining her hand with his, she pulled him close and led him away.

***

Five minutes after they were gone, a nearby broom closet slowly creaked open. 

'Damn, that was close! Come on let’s go before someone else comes.' The first voice was urgent and low.

'Yes, you're right. And I’m making a mental note for some WD40 for these hinges’ the second voice just as low, but not as urgent as they thought about that scene they just witnessed. 

Robbie and Daisy…who would have thought...hopefully they knew what they were getting into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went in a totally explicit direction! Hope you guys liked it! Kudos/comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you tell the love of your wretched life that you would cross the worlds to see them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to continue this. Thank you to Girl Flash, Agent Luna, Corezzi and Pheobe :)

As they walked down the hall, Daisy smiled down at their hands, his strong one engulfing her smaller paler one and she felt a lightness that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Robbie’s jacket made her feel warm and protected and she let herself give in to the sensation. Could she dare to be happy? 

Finally, they got to her tiny room and he opened the door for her to enter first. After she was safely inside, Robbie came in and he gently closed the door with a decisive click, turning to look at her.

Watching him, she just noticed that he was wearing a red shirt, and his black hair was gleaming in the lamp light. He seemed almost out of place in her sparse room, and that’s when Daisy started to doubt what was happening. 

_Lincoln._

Sweet, sunny Lincoln, was the last person to be here with her. 

After he died, she swore he would be the last because the pain was unbearable. Lincoln sacrificed himself for her, how could she forget him so soon? She'd known him much longer than Robbie, too. Maybe she was misjudging the situation with Reyes? Did Robbie even truly like her, or was he just lonely from being gone for so long?

Daisy’s eyes widened as she thought about Robbie not really wanting her, but just a willing body. God, what he must think of her! He almost fucked her against a wall, and then she practically rushed him up to her room. 

She looked closely at him, to get some reassurance that this wasn’t a mistake, but he looked grim with no hint of the tenderness from a few minutes ago. Honestly, if she didn’t have the burns from his facial hair over her neck or the tenderness of her breasts, she could have imagined that interlude. 

Taking a deep breath, Daisy pulled her hand away and took a step back from Robbie.

Meeting his eyes, she tried not to feel intimidated by his serious look, but her brain was in overdrive. Was he interested in anyone or anything besides taking care of brother? Or exacting vengeance? Or his car for that matter? Damn! Did he think she was an easy mark, looking for love? 

Daisy felt all the intoxicating feelings seep away, with only doubt left, her face as serious as Robbie’s. 

What the hell was she doing?

People usually gravitated towards her because of what she let them see but Robbie was always able to cut right through her bullshit. From literally their very first meeting. 

To Fitz and Simmons, she was the genius hacker because dammit they had multiple PhDs between them and she was self-conscious of being a high school dropout. She knew May and Coulson had soft spots for her, which the orphan in her appreciated. But if she didn’t have such a tragic story, would they even care? Mack had Elena now, and he deserved having some peace and someone to love.

Daisy always worked her hardest to feel like a valuable member of the team even if it meant pushing her limits, hurting herself and sometimes putting on a facade... Director Mace was the only one who recognized that, but he was gone.

In a way, her teammates don’t know her, not truly, Daisy thinks. But she's okay with that. She wants to be a part of something and has no problem fitting in and being what they need.

When she was a child, she tried to be smart and funny so that a family would keep her but it never worked out. Then she met the Brodys, and something clicked with them. She was so sure they would want her! She did and said all the right things and more than that; they seemed to get her. For a few blissful months, everything was perfect and she belonged somewhere. Till she had to go back to St. Agnes.

They said that while they loved her, and were glad they could foster her for a while, they weren't in a position to add to their family permanently. That excuse soothed for a time, but when she started putting her hacking skills to use and discovered they adopted two boys right after she left, something broke within Daisy.

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Daisy realized that she hadn’t thought about the Brodys or her pre-SHIELD life in years. Whatever this was with Robbie, it was dredging up too many painful feelings she thought were buried.  


Because she can almost imagine when he looks at her, he sees the true Daisy and he’s okay with that imperfect person.  


That maybe she didn’t have to crack jokes, or codes, or skulls for him to accept her. 

* * *

Robbie had started to second guess his impulsive decision to return to the base, as soon as he and Daisy started walking to her room. He had missed the 10 am briefing because he had to return that damned book. When he realized that the portal would hold for another day or so, he took it as a sign to return and take care of unfinished business.

He had sought out Daisy in the gym early in the morning to talk, but that clearly didn’t work out. 

Her harsh words didn't bother him one bit because he knew she was covering for some deeper feelings. She seemed to be so sad and almost ashamed. The problem was he didn’t know how to comfort her which frustrated him to no end.

At first, he thought the best way to help would be to leave her be, but the thought of returning to his lonely hell and leaving Daisy without a proper goodbye weighed on him. She deserved better.

So with no real plan on how to proceed, he had to come back. 

It was a pure chance he bumped into her in that hallway. As soon as he saw her body and felt her immediate, heated response to him, all thoughts of a platonic goodbye went out his mind. He needed to let her know how he felt.

That for the last few months the only thing keeping him sane was the memory of her touch on his knee, that the only prayer he was able to form was whispering her name.

So if his expression seemed a bit stern, it was because Robbie didn't know the way to express to her how she consumed his very being. 

As the seconds ticked away, he felt their closeness melt in the light of her room and he didn't know how to bring it back. He wanted to take her hand again but she was now walking away from him to sit on her bed, a pensive look on her face. Running a hand through his hair, Robbie made a decision. 

There were many things out of his control, including how Daisy felt about him, but he couldn't leave again without telling her how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter with no spoken dialogue...THANK YOU guys for still reading, you have no idea how much your comments and thoughts help me continue. At this point, I am letting the characters write the story, I hope I am right by Robbie and Daisy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes happily every after begins not knowing what the morning brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thanks to Kate, Sydney Autumn Morgan, Phoebe, Corezzi and lbulldesigns :) I don't know you in real life, but if you're a fraction of the paragons you are on here, I think you're pretty awesome folks :) I love you guys! Stay sweet!

Robbie walked over to Daisy’s bed, and after hesitating, he quietly sat down next to her. He looked at her dark hair and dusky skin in the lamplight, wanting to shore up all the memories he could. She was wearing his jacket and something about her small form in it made him feel melancholy. 

In another lifetime, they could go through the dance of making things right, but right now they didn't have that luxury. His time was running out. He felt the Rider getting restless and Robbie knew his stay in this realm was winding down. The thought of her looking unhappy made him angry at himself. He asked for vengeance, and he got Ghost Rider; he shouldn’t tempt fate by wanting more and putting Daisy through this.

‘Sorry about this morning.’ Daisy’s husky voice broke the silence, surprising Robbie. 

He should be the one apologizing for manhandling her where anyone could have walked by. He actually had a nagging suspicion they may have been seen which was why he was so firm on coming to her room. Without thinking, he gathered her into his arms and breathed in her scent, something he’d wanted to do ever since he returned. 

‘Hey, don’t even mention it,’ he whispered, not sure what else to say but liking how she seemed to melt into him. He shouldn't be surprised that she thought about him before herself. That was his Daisy through and through. 

“What did you need this morning? Besides seeing me act a damn fool.” Daisy quirked a smile at Robbie self-deprecatingly, and at that point, he realized that he was completely, irrevocably in love. 

He didn’t deserve her grace, yet here she was joking to smooth everything over while putting aside her own emotions. Solemnly, Robbie cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. There was something about the feel of her that was so familiar. Like he was meant to hold her at this very moment.

“Daisy,” his voice was low but sure. “If I could sell my soul again I would. Just to be with you.” Robbie looked straight into her eyes, hoping she saw how much she meant to him. 

“You wouldn’t because you don’t have one,” she teased him gently. They both left it unsaid that he couldn’t make another deal or stay and soon they would be apart. 

Robbie knew she deserved better, but he needed to kiss her.

As if divining his thoughts, she leaned into him and met his lips tentatively, feeling the whisper of his breath. Daisy opened her mouth, welcoming the feel of his tongue against hers. His lips felt cool and surprisingly soft, and as he moaned it sparked a fire throughout her body. 

Daisy settled comfortably in his arms, welcoming his heat and his touch. She couldn’t remember the last time she'd felt so secure.

That had always been the curious contradiction with her and Robbie.

They'd spent such a short time together, but he felt closer than anyone she'd known. And kissing and holding him felt so natural, like coming home. Not to a picture perfect McMansion like from the glossy magazines she’d sometimes gaze at when she lived in her van, but the home she’d always dreamed of in her heart. Where she could be herself and still be loved.

Sighing deeply, Daisy peered up at him, breaking their kiss with glistening eyes. Every nerve ending on fire and she had a delicious ache between her thighs. Her past and present seemed to be melding and her throat grew tight. Tears spilled over as she dared to think about the possibilities for her future. 

Robbie didn’t say anything at first, not wanting to break the mood. He was a man of a few words, preferring his actions to speak for his heart. He stroked her sides and kissed the tears off her face hoping she would feel his affection in the gentleness of his touch.

His initial instinct was to push her back on the bed, tear her clothes off and fuck her until they both forgot everything but that would be for short-lived.

Daisy was trembling now, and Robbie hugged her tighter. He figured the events of the last few days were catching up to her. 

"Let’s get you to bed," he said and with her murmured assent, he stood up and unzipped his jacket off her. The sound was jarring, and his fingers were shaking. 

Steadying himself, he placed his jacket on a nearby chair. Robbie turned back to Daisy, and he marveled at her beauty. 

She carried herself confidently which was such a fucking turn on, yet she didn't seem to know how heart stopping she was. With her mischievous eyes and smile, and that sexy voice and ass, this girl was temptation incarnate. If she only knew the thoughts and dreams that he constantly had, she’d probably knock him flat on his back.

Smiling to himself, Robbie placed a chaste kiss on her forehead that belied his explicit thoughts and settled her under the covers so he could tuck her in under the comforter.

Her sheets were a plain, starched white, and he had a sudden image of her in his bed at home back in East LA. 

She would be laughing at him, probably making fun of his taste in dark colors and she’d be the brightest, loveliest thing his room had ever seen. He would fuck her in every which way, so she would know who she belonged to and who was waiting for her when she would go on missions for SHIELD.

Eyes darkening, Robbie cursed his thoughts for taking such an erotic turn when Daisy had looked so forlorn earlier. He noticed how peaceful she seemed when he touched her so on instinct he joined her under the covers to hold her. Soon they were both snuggled up, with Robbie rubbing her sides for warmth. He considered telling her that he loved her but he knew it would seem rather too convenient. He was sure she could feel his hardness against her, and he hadn’t stopped touching her body.  


***  


“I thought about you a lot when I was gone,” he started, wanting her to know that whatever this was, this night didn’t come out of nowhere and his heart was deeply in it. He shifted in the bed so that he could look into Daisy’s face and his heart warmed when he saw her looking intently at him.

“I thought about you too,” she replied conversationally, and leaned into his face, kissing his jaw. Smiling, Robbie nuzzled her neck thinking that he might be addicted to her softness and the smell of her skin. He could hear his heart beating loudly, and he was trying to remember where he was going with his line of conversation. 

“I don’t know when I can come back,” he murmured, closing his eyes and kissing her neck. He wanted her to understand the ramifications since he would have to go. 

“I know,” Daisy arched her back and pushed up her breasts against him. Robbie welcomed the sensation of her nipples on his chest and started trailing kisses down her body through her clothes while Daisy fumbled with his shirt. 

He looked up into her face to gauge her reaction to ensure this was she wanted, and he was rewarded with a heated look. God, she owned every part of him.

Her hands were busy exploring and she triumphantly pulled off his red shirt only to see that there was a white undershirt beneath it. She was expecting bare skin, not more damned clothing and with an exasperated look, she shoved him lightly.That was so quintessentially Daisy that he couldn’t help but chuckle.

This was his woman; she could rail and be angry with him or cry on him as long as she felt safe with him. And while he was here and had a breath in his body, she would have all of him. 

Daisy was his home and when they were together, that was all that mattered.  


***  


What the hell is his damned problem, Daisy was wondering. She was feverishly trying to reach Robbie’s skin, but he seemed to be in a daze looking at her. With a flash of feminine intuition, she realized Robbie wasn’t sure how to proceed. Using her strength to catch him off guard, Daisy rolled over and flipped him on his back, so she was on top and straddling him. 

“Stop thinking.” she ordered when he started to speak. As far as Daisy was concerned, if she left it up to him, they would be here all night and get nowhere. It was up to her to end this. 

She couldn’t place at what point he ceased being a friend and began being more. Maybe he never stopped being a friend, and maybe he was always more. But whatever this was between them, he was hers, whether he was on Earth or not. They would figure it out. They'd both been through worse. 

With a wicked smile and not breaking eye contact, Daisy pulled off her top, goosebumps on her flushed skin and her nipples stiff in the light.

Robbie couldn’t remember being so fucking turned on when Daisy inched up on him and pinned his arms back. This was his equal. She was a goddess, and every part of him belonged to her. 

It wasn’t long before they were both naked, and Daisy could feel all of him, his skin cool and hot, soft yet hard at the same time. He smelled of smoke and love, and she needed all of him.

Reaching for each other all tangled limbs and heated skin, their lips met again. And as they inhaled each other's breath, they realized they'd found their home, no matter what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted for a 'fade to black' love scene because I found it terribly hard to write this final chapter but I wanted to close it out. Comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slept for as long as the Rider would let him. When he got up, he was alone, but he knew Daisy didn’t want to give another good bye and he could endure that for her. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't letting go of me, I had to add to it.

_Epilogue_

Dawn was breaking and the morning light was filtering through the lone window in the room. Daisy couldn’t remember the last time she slept that soundly as she stretched languorously and rolled into a warm body.

Robbie Reyes was currently in her bed, sleeping on his stomach, and Daisy smiled. He was so peaceful, almost boyish, and she could overlook him taking her pillow and stealing most of the covers.

He looked so vulnerable right now, and even though he had the Rider, she wished there was a way to protect him.

He didn’t realize it, but he deserved so much more, and she wished she could give it to him.

Bad things always happened to the people she loved, and she was always running away from her past. But maybe there was something from there that could help them fight going forward.

Getting up, she pulled her covers fully over him, kissing him gently, so he could sleep longer.

Soon he would have no choice but to go, and she hated to leave him but right now she had work to do.

***

Going into her tiny closet, she found a dark mahogany chest that was nestled behind a stack of folded Quake uniforms. The chest contained mementos of her old lives: Mary, Skye, her hacktivist days, and since she started S.H.I.E.L.D. 

She opened it and gingerly took out the bottom compartment. In it lay a dark brown box that Coulson had recovered for her.

There, she found a pendant that Jiaying had said was for her. It was three ancient Chinese coins with holes in the middle that were bound together with a bright red string. It was thought to ward off evil and Daisy liked to think that there was the power of a mother’s love imbued in the metal and string.

Now, she was adding her love for Robbie, knowing he was going soon and would need all the help he could get. She didn’t give a damn how implausible it sounded.

Working quickly, she found the old silver chain that she had on with when she was just a 0-8-4 in the Hunan province, and she threaded the pendant on to it. When Coulson had told her about the story from Gonzales and the pendant, she thought it was nothing more than far-fetched lore.

The events with Aida, Robbie, and the Darkhold proved there was much more to the world than anyone could explain.

There was so much bloodshed in her wake since she was born, and especially from her mother, but could there be some good left? These relics were no longer useful for her, but maybe they could help Robbie.

Time would tell. Maybe it was real, maybe it wasn’t.

But she needed to give Robbie something tangible when he left.

***

Robbie knew as soon as Daisy left the bed, but he didn’t want to bother her. He figured she needed some time to herself in the morning, after the night they had.

When she pulled the covers over him and softly kissed his cheek, he felt his heart expand and he wanted to hold onto that feeling. There was no avoiding when he had to leave, but he could choose to stay now.

The sounds of Daisy moving about in her room comforted him and he wondered if he could dare dream that he could come back and build a life with her.

Soon he fell back to a sweet deep sleep, dreaming about a life with his love.

He didn’t feel Daisy putting a chain around his neck, or holding his hand.

***  
He slept for as long as the Rider would let him. When he got up, he was alone, but he knew Daisy didn’t want to give another goodbye and he could endure that for her. There really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her.

He dressed, and working quickly, he created the portal that he needed and as he was phasing to another dimension, he was able to say the words that he knew in his soul.

“I love you, Daisy.”  
He didn’t feel the pendant glinting against his skin with an unnamed power.

***

Daisy knew she was being a coward, but she didn’t want to be there when Robbie left. She wouldn’t want him to go, and she knew that he would listen to her but there were things that needed to be done. That was the world they lived in.

First, she needed to ensure Gabe was taken care off as well as her team. Then she needed to find a way to bring Robbie back, safely.

Or die trying.

He deserved nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chinese pendant is a call back to the Season 2 episode called 'Scars'.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this story!   
> See the next work in the series for the continuation.

**Niflheim**

Robbie had made the portal from Daisy’s room, but instead of arriving at a neutral travel point, he was on his knees in a choking mist. He tried breathing through his mouth but as soon as he got air in, the fog thickened again. It was suffocating him, dampening his will to live, his very essence. Was he even alive? He’d traded his soul and now the gods were taking their due.

He tried to recall Daisy’s face, but it was too hazy. Instead, he remembered a hand on his knee, whispered words that called to his soul. Touches and caresses that fed his spirit.

Blurred images of fantastic creatures invaded his mind and a visceral fear overtook him. A hound? A golem? Was this madness? Breathing through his mouth again, he tried to open his eyes and was rewarded with an agonizing blow to his senses.

He remembered what calmed everything before. The memory of a throaty voice, and soft kisses.

A sarcastic voice?

“You _just_ said we’re not so different, like, 10 seconds ago.”

Who was he not so different from? Was she here too? A moment of panic seized him; was _Daisy_ here?

Panting, he surveyed the desolate landscape. Souls were wandering, looking content in the mist. Why was he in such agony? Where was he?

_Get to the Bridge. You're wasting time. **Move.** _

This wasn’t the Rider -the demon in him was strangely silent- but another voice with just as much power. He didn’t know if it meant him well or not, but he didn’t see any options.

And as he stepped into an unfathomable darkness, a vibration went through him, and a light appeared on his chest, illuminating the way.

Robbie laughed, the sound echoing around him. At least his hallucinations were practical.

~  
**Gjallarbrú**

There was no concept of time, and only pitch blackness but Robbie moved forward, guided by the glow. He now saw it came from a pendant set on a chain around his neck. He didn’t know where it came from, or if it was real.

Was _he_ real?

Was anything?

And to answer his rambling thoughts, a rushing sound overpowered his senses, louder than the screams of death in the Hells he’d visited. He stopped, needing to adjust to the noise after silence for so long.

 _No time for rest. Keep moving._ There was that voice again, sounding vaguely disappointed.

Robbie squared his shoulders and pressed on. The sounds of roaring waters, like hundreds of crashing waterfalls, assaulted his senses. He clutched the pendant, feeling cold metal and a soft string. They were discs apparently, and as they tinkled together the cacophony receded. He clutched it as a glittering gold roof appeared in the distance.

A figure glided in front of him, and he jumped.

The pendant grew brighter, illuminating a small woman, with dark hair and a cold expression. He tried not to stare at the scars crisscrossing her face.

She stepped closer, and Robbie perceived an ancient power emanating from her, but he held his ground, meeting her gaze. And when hers glimmered with tears, her face softening, he immediately thought of the woman he loved.

She reached up and touched his face, almost in wonder.

“When I met Cal, he had a mustache, too,” a tear rolled down her face, blending in with her scars. “You _are_ handsome.” She smiled, approvingly.

“Cal?” Robbie wasn’t sure what type of hallucination this was. Her fingers were warm and rough.

“We don’t have much time because you took so long,” she scolded, wiping her eyes.

“Sorry?” he was unsure of what was going on. Thankfully, she went straight to business.

“When you returned the Darkhold and saved Earth realm, you settled the debt you owed. The Rider is no longer in you.”

“Settled? I’m free of it?” Robbie clutched the pendant, daring to hope this stranger was telling him the truth.

“Yes, but you belong in the Land of the Dead, since you died on Earth,” she almost sounded impatient with him. What did he do?

“What’s your name?” Robbie asked.

“Jiaying,” she replied softly, searching his face. And when Robbie showed no recognition, she exhaled, stifling the disappointment. This was the consequence of her many bad decisions but there was no time for regrets.

“Robbie Reyes,” she began formally. “I wish to offer you a deal.”

“What type of deal?” Robbie was immediately wary.

Jiaying looked steadily at him. “You may return to Earth and in exchange, take care of my…of Daisy. Stay with her and protect her.”

“I would do that regardless,” Robbie frowned. “But Daisy is strong, she doesn’t need my protection.”

“A wise answer,” Jiaying admitted. “But I don’t mean physically. Daisy has been bathed in pain and loss since the day she was born.” She reached out and grasped Robbie’s hand. “Did she ever tell you that she was stolen as a baby and shuffled around like an inanimate object? That her own mother stopped looking her?” She advanced, her eyes glowing fervently. “That her own mother tried to kill her.” She held his hand tightly.

“I didn’t know any of that,” Robbie whispered, his mind reeling.

“Well, then _promise me_ that you will take care of her!” Jiaying thundered.

“Yes, I promise,” Robbie said, feeling a prickle at the back of his eyes.

Jiaying released him and gestured behind them. “This river separates the living from the dead. You landed in between, in the fog. If you didn’t have the necklace from Daisy, you would have been among the dead souls for sure.” She rustled in her voluminous skirts and brought out a red silk sack.

“This is for Daisy when her time comes,” Jiaying handed it over to him. “Make sure she _listens_ to everything Melinda May instructs. She is to do absolutely nothing for an entire month afterwards.”

“Her time? Afterwards?” Robbie was sensing there was something important being left out.

“After the baby is born,” Jiaying said, as if it were obvious.

Robbie’s jaw dropped. “What?! But we only… How did… But I…” he stammered, his face flushing.

“I hope you’re saving a better reaction for Daisy,” Jiaying glared and though she was a tiny thing, Robbie shrank back.

“I need to get back to her,” he said. “How do I get back?”

Jiaying smiled. “All you had to do was ask.” And she waved her hands, creating a portal with sparking ice and fire. She was guiding him into it, when Robbie stopped.

“Anything you want me to tell her?” he asked.

She sighed, and a lone tear spilled. “Tell her to listen to Melinda,” she repeated, shakily.

Robbie watched the small woman, how she seemed anxious and on impulse, he pulled her into a quick hug. “Don't worry about Daisy, I'll take care of her."

And then Robbie bid her goodbye, clutching the red bag she gave him. He walked through the portal, unsure of where he would end up, but knowing that no matter what the other side brought, he would get to Daisy and fulfill his promises.

Jiaying watched as he exited, and till the last spark disappeared, ready for her fate.

Zadkiel was on the way.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have literally been working on this for months, writing and re-writing. I wanted to give Robbie a way to be rid of the Rider in this particular story.
> 
> Zadkiel is the Angel of Vengeance that had a hand in the creation of the spirits of Vengeance. 
> 
> **The story is continued with the next in the series!**

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and thoughts :)  
> This is now part of a series!


End file.
